Station Square Garden
The Station Square Garden is the first Chao Garden that appears in Sonic Adventure and its remake Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Description This Chao Garden is a wide light brown room with a dome with a sky view with a white floor with green stripes, at left there is a pool with a Chao water font, at right there is grass and flowers with fruit palms. In front of it there is a Chao Machine in a little altar, behind it there are two Teleporters to access the other gardens. There are four Hint Boxes deployed for the garden that give the player advices about the Chao and in front of it there is the entrance of the Chao Racing. The garden is located in a hotel room in Station Square. To access the garden, the player has to take the brown elevator on the left, which is accessible from the beginning. It can be also accessed through a teleporter in the other Chao Gardens, with the teleporter leading there displaying a blue hologram with a building sign and the title "STATION SQUARE" in a triangle and between its acronym "S S". Once the player unlocks Mystic Ruins, the player can unlock the Station Square teleporter without accessing the garden. There are two Chao eggs in the garden. Normally, the Chao go to the pool to try to swim, making it difficult to raise them. Differences between SA and SADX The garden contains many differences between the original version (SA) and its remake (SADX): *In SA, when the player enters this garden for the first time there are two hint orbs of Tikal that tells player about the Chao eggs. However in SADX, those hint orbs were removed. *In SA, the pool has originally two altars (one with a Tikal hint orb and the other with an unused font) with little domes on the side. In SADX, they were replaced by a water font in the pool with a Neutral Chao sitting with a flower pot. *In SADX, a Black Market next to the exit, and between the entrance and the altar a signboard about the Chao Laboratory with the page link were added. *In SA, the exit is the brown elevator door in a big hall, while in SADX the exit locks the big wall and is a huge green automatic door with the signpost "EXIT" . *In SA there is a rounded dome with a sky as a texture in the roof. In SADX it is re-designed as a large dome with large bars and a real sky view. *In SA, the grass has little space with flowers in the edge with two fruit palmtrees. In SADX, the grass has more space with few flowers and with one more fruit palmtree added. *In SA, the main Hint Box that gives the player tutorials about the Chao Garden has all its information written in one text. In SADX, the tutorials are divided into sections that the player can select. *In SA, the monitor is a VMU to save Chao or to play Chao Adventure. In SADX, the VMU is replaced by a Chao Machine with a Game Boy Advance to delete or name a Chao, or create a conection to the Tiny Chao Garden. In SADX for the Xbox 360/PS3, the Game Boy Advance monitor is replaced by a Chao head monitor, removing the connection to the Tiny Chao Garden. *Like all the Chao Gardens, in SA the fruit palmtrees were designed polygonally, but in SADX they were re-designed to be more detailed. Trivia *This is the first Chao Garden revealed in the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. *This is the only Chao Garden to contain more usuable things (the Black Market, the Hint Boxes, The Chao Racing, etc) than the rest Chao Gardens, probably because it is located in the city. *In Sonic Adventure DX, mission 10 involves this Chao Garden into collect a Sonic Token behind the water font, playing as Tails. Category:Places